Hour Of The Wolf
by Norrsken
Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion must confront a pack of ravenous wolves during their Illyrian Exile. They and their new friends will have to use all their wits and courage to save themselves.
1. Different Surprises

Hello all,

Hour Of The Wolf is a tale that has been very long in the making. Now my Muses at long last want it to appear. It has become a sequel to Illyrian Midwinter. We left Alexander and Hephaestion in their homely cave after their sumptuous Midwinter Festivities. Now they will have to confront the hardships and dangers of the Illyrian Winter. Survival in the dead of winter is often difficult.

I must warn for some very gruesome descriptions of wolves and their violent behaviour. They are not just an invention of my imagination. Where I live we have many wolves running rampant in the forests. They usually eat deer and moose, but sometimes they also attack sheep, cows, calves, horses and hunting dogs. It is talked a lot about here around and a problem in the wilderness.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/NorthernLight

**Hour Of The Wolf**

**Illyria, 337 BC**

**Licking Surprise**

Alexander woke up when someone furry eagerly crept up on him and offered him a most ardent and tender licking all over his face. Eyes full of sleep, he gently lashed out.

"Hephaestion! Not now. My head hurts and I need some more sleep - and you, you need a good shaving!"

The furry menace didn't heed to his warning. He had to surrender. As he opened his eyes and raised his hands to push the attacker away he looked into the most affectionate, warm and brown eyes of a half grown, sand coloured Molossian puppy.Hephaestion was sitting at his bedside with an affectionate smile on his face, coddling another puppy, looking exactly the same as his own brave assailant. They were puppies but still very large dogs. They would become even larger when they were fully grown.

"Peritas and Pollux! You are lovely, but you must stay calm! I need my sleep!"

The puppies listened carefully to his admonitions, putting their furry heads to the side. They looked so cute, almost as if they could understand what he was saying. They lay down at his side together with Hephaestion. He pulled the furs over them all and they lay there resting in a warm and cozy, furry heap.

"You are right, Alexander. We need our rest, we have been making rather merry this Midwinter, "he prudently stated. "Let us have some more sleep before I prepare our breakfast."

They slept for some hours, but then Hephaestion woke them up with a hearty breakfast. He gave them Midwinter Must, glühwein, mushrooms and fried slices of boar. They enjoyed it very much, not knowing that it would be their last calm and merry moment for a long time to come.

**Dreadful Assault**

Amanda was awake and alert as usual. Ptolema and her prudent she dog puppies were awake and sharing her breakfast. Amanda ate bread and mushrooms, together with some warm and sweet smelling herbal tea. The dogs shared some rabbits that they had hunted down just before breakfast. Amanda gave them some mushrooms to vary their meaty diet. She knew that they were dogs and could not resist from eating all kinds of meat. Still she tried to make them share her vegetarian habits.

Suddenly there was a commotion outside. Amanda rose from the furs and rushes on her stone seat and went outdoors with her dogs. Hippolyta had come riding on Nausikka. The brave bold Amazon was badly upset and there were tears in her eyes. There was a good reason for this. She cradled the endearing foal little Nousi in her arms. The little horse was hanging limp and listless, her eyes were closed and her breathing was laboured, on the verge of ceasing. She was badly wounded. There were some gruesome claw marks on her side and blood was running freely from her dappled hide. The Mother Mare was wounded, too. There were claw marks on her forelegs and they were covered in blood.

"Oh no, "Amanda called out. "Whatever happened to your little dear foal?"

"Wolves! Hungry, horrible wolves! A whole pack of them!, "Hippolyta cried out in agony. "They were running rampant all around my farm. Little Nousi had managed to sneak outdoors and they almost got her. Nausikka and Little Caroly managed to scare them away, and I almost got one with my spear."

"We must do something about it!, "Amanda told her. "First, put Nousi down here on the rushes. I hope that I can cure her with my ointments and herbal remedies."

Amanda gently patted the little foal on her head and muzzle as Hippolyta put her on the rushes on the floor. Amanda made a soft and warm bed of straw for the little horse before she brought a jar filled with a strong smelling ointment. She had some boiling water in a kettle at the fireside and she took a rag and carefully cleaned the claw marks before she put the ointment on. Nausikkawatched with a worried look in her big brown eyes. Soon the little foal came around and lifted her head. She gave up a weak whinnying and looked at them almost as if she wanted to thank them.

"I hope that she will survive, "Amanda stated. "I will keep her here over the day, Nausikka, too. Now we must tell my newneighbours about this horror. Something tells me that they are used to violence and that they will be able to help you to scare the wolf pack away from our calm forest!"

Hippolyta nodded with assent.

"Yes. When there is war and violence one actually needs MEN!"

**TBC **


	2. Midwinter Hunger

**Hello all, again, **

**Here is the second chapter or Hour Of The Wolf. In this we get to know the wolf pack better. Alexander, Hephaestion andHippolyta set out for a Wild Hunt. They do not realize that the wolves are capricious creatures who will appear where least expected. **

**All the best wishes and hopefully good reading, **

**/ NorthernLight**

**Hour Of The Wolf, Part Two**

**Illyria, 337 BC**

**Preparing For The Wild Hunt**

**Hippolyta rose and intended to walk over to the grotto of Alexander and Hephaestion. It was easy to find since Hephaestion, with the help of Castor and Bucephalos, had shoveled a path in the snow from Amanda's grotto to their own. It was broad and comfortable, with high, white walls. One could clearly see that it had been well used. Hippolyta did not have to walk mane steps before she was met by the handsome couple. They gave her a worried look and then they saw the traces of blood in the snow, leading into Amanda's grotto. **

**"Hippolyta! What has happened?, they asked with dismay. **

**"My dear little foal was attacked by a pack of hungry wolves, "she explained. Amanda is taking care of her now. I must go for a Wild Hunt to scare them away. Will you join me?"**

**"Of course we will, "Alexander told her. "We are experienced hunters - but wolves are especially dangerous and ferocious. We must take great care, or else we will become their prey instead."**

**"I know, I know, "Hippolyta answered him. "Last winter they took several of my horses - and they almost got ME for dinner when I defended my dear horses !"**

**"That must have been some very ferocious beasts, "Hephaestion prudently stated, most to himself. **

**They went to their grotto and brought out their spears, knives and swords. Hephaestion also donned his bow and his quiver filled with arrows. Now heavily armed they mounted Bucephalus and Castor and followed Hippolyta. Little Caroly came and let her mount. She was already heavily armed with spears, knives and a curved sword. Peritas and Pollux barked and yelped andmerrily ran after them. Amanda came out to the snowy path and called out to the bold hunting party. **

**"Take good care! The wolves here around are dangerous. I want you all home safe and sound well before sunset!"**

**Ptolema and the three she dogs wanted to follow the bold hunting party. Amanda adamantly grasped them at the napes of their necks. **

**"No! NO! You must not go after our reckless friends. I need you here to guard and defend us."**

**The four dogs heeded her command and stayed near the grotto. They all went indoors. Little Nousi was sound asleep in the rushes. Her doting mother stood guard at her side, gently licking and nuzzling her with her soft muzzle. Amanda stroke her patients over their silky heads. They were both well and already recovering from their horrible experince. They had no fever and their wounds had started to heal under the bandages. **

**Now the long vigil begun. Amanda sat down at the fireside, wringing her hands and saying ardent prayers to Mother Nature to watch over and beware her friends and Dear Ones. She even said a prayer for her friend the she wolf Lupina and her little ones, hoping that they would not be harmed by the Wild Hunt. **

**Amanda had friends all over the forest. **

**Midwinter Hunger **

**The hungry wolf pack heard the commotion from afar and started howling with anticipation. It had been an unusually hard and cold winter and now they were starving! **

**"Did you hear that, my brothers and sisters", the Alpha Male told his ravenous pack. "Those foolish humans are leaving their nice warm lair and coming right our way. Soon we will enjoy a Midwinter Feast all of our own. You must keep quiet and calm now. I will give you the sign when to go for them. "**

**They looked with fear and respect upon their Leader. Old Zakynthos was a grizzled elderly male, but there was still muchstrength in him. His pack had been annihilated by humans during strange circumstances when he was just a tiny cub. He did not share the wolves' ordinary fear of the human species and he had always wanted revenge for his sorrowful childhood abandonment. The wolves now lay hidden in the brambles and bushes around the horse farm. They listened anticipatively to the hunting party's progress. Two young men's voices whispered in a strange manner. One was louder than the other. OldZakynthos peeped out from his hidden place as the party drew closer. **

**There was something familiar to their Leader, who was riding an enormous black stallion, looking most dangerous and bad tempered. He was dressed in a warming cloak made from the furs of their own brothers and sisters. Its grizzled hood had fallen back, revealing an impressive mane of shining golden hair. Old Zakynthos had seen those golden tresses once before, but then their wearer was smaller, but ever so dangerous despite his youth. The boy with the glossy auburn hair was following him, a proud and strong Second in Command. He, too, had grown into a strong young man. **

**A fierce Warrior Woman accompanied the young men. Old Zacynthos knew her well. She was a formidable foe and it was just because of the bitter and hard winter he had let his pack go for her horses. **

**"I think that I recognize their Leader", he told his pack in a whisper filled with amazement, turning into cold hatred. "It was because of him my dear parents and their pack was annihilated when I was but a small cub. At long last I will have my revenge!"**

**Recovering Patients**

**Amanda saw that little Nousi woke up. At first she whinnied in pain but then she adamantly rose on her thin, spindly legs.Nausikka gently guided her to the strong mare milk in her udder. The little horse greedily drank and became visibly stronger with each slurp. Amanda was very glad that her little patient was recovering so soon from her terrible ordeal. **

**Then she ventured outside Amanda's grotto. Nausikka followed her. Both horses sniffed in the cold winter air, eagerly looking at the path to Hippolyta's horse farm. **

**They had decided to go home! **

**"No, you must not go out there!, "Amanda sternly admonished them. " It is DANGEROUS! The big bad wolves will eat you all up!"**

**The horses did not listen. They set out straight into the forest, aiming for the horse farm. **

**"Oh NO! I know that you are fine Scythian war horses - but one might assume that you were donkeys or even mules instead!", Amanda called out in an outrage. **

**Then she hastily donned her warming fur cloak and grasped her weapons, the poisonous thorns and even a long and heavy iron spear. Her Father had given it to her and even let her have the most thorough training and drill. Amanda was a Healer and a most peaceful person, but Illyria was not a very peaceful place and everyone needed to know how to defend themselves. **

**She lifted little Nousi and put her on Nausikka's strong back. Then she followed, sitting on the beautiful dappled mare. Amanda was not a skilled Rider but sheer necessity made her very steady, even without rains and saddle cloth. **

**"I will ride you for protection and see you and your foal safely home, "Amanda adamantly stated. **

**Innocent Victims**

**The little party went through the wintry forest. The air was cold and clear, the snow was hard and crisp, crackling and bristling under Nausikka's hooves. A bleak Midwinter sun shone low in the skies. It glittered in the snow and hoar frost and tree branches, letting the landscape shine in many colours of white, light and dark blue, turquoise and emerald. Amanda let the hood of her cloak down to protect her eyes from the sun that glittered sharply on the snow drifts and the hard crust. It shone like pearls and diamonds. **

**Now there was a strange sneaking, whizzing sound coming from the snow drifts. Then there was heard a silent, hidden howling.Nausikka whinnied and reared up in a sudden fright. Amanda looked up, letting her hood fall away to allow her to see more clearly. **

**The Healer and her equine patients were surrounded by a whole pack of ravenous wolves. Their eyes were flaming yellow, their tongues glaring red, their teeth white and razor sharp. They were drooling from hunger and anticipation. **

**Amanda was all alone with the horses. Alexander and the Wild Hunt was far away. **

**"Well, my dear girl, we are on our own now, "Amanda told the stubborn mare. "We will have to fend for ourselves and hope that our friends hear us before it is too late!"**

**The wolves came closer and closer, drooling more hungrily for every second. Their eyes shone yellow and green, their hunger was overwhelming and would not be denied. **

**TBC**

**My apologies for this quite dreadful cliffhanger. I will be back with the update next weekend, I promise. **


	3. Ordeals And Paths To Safety

Hello all,

Last weekend we left Amanda and her equine friends in a terrible fix. Now we will see what happens next. Towards the end there is a tribute to one of my favourite Christmas Tales, Adventures of the Gnomes after Rien and Portvliets lovely characters. There is a similar Rescue at the last moment.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ Northern Light

**Hour Of The Wolf, Part Tree **

**Illyria, 337 BC**

**Securing The Horse Farm**

Alexander and Hephaestion followed Hippolyta to the horse farm. All was quiet on their cold and snowy path. Castor sniffed the winter air. His ears rose and he shivered in fear. He trod reluctantly on the path and soon he reared up and tried to turn back to their safe and homely grotto. Hephaestion gently patted his mane and neck.

"Yes, my friend. I know that you can smell the wolves, "he told the prudent auburn stallion. "They are dangerous - but we need to help Hippolyta to protect her horse farm! "

Castor nodded and reluctantly trod into the forest. Even Bucephalus skittered and tried to follow his prudent friend back to safety.

Hippolyta's horse farm was not far away. They soon arrived and rode around the place, seeing to all the fences and barricades. They seemed sound and secure. Then they went into the stables. All horses were comfortable with lots of fragrant hay and fresh, cool water. They seemed very nervous all the same. Four big stallions were all together in a big box. They grumbled and neighed miserably, kicking and pounding on the sturdy wooden walls. Hippolyta went to comfort them.

"Yes, yes, my dear Horse Boys. I know that you want to be outdoors - but just now you cannot. There is a whole pack of hungry wolves out there. You must stay here in the stable until we have managed to scare them off.

Alexander and Hephaestion helped Hippolyta to see to her horses. Then they placed Castor and Bucephalus in a special box for guesting horses. Hephaestion checked all the stable doors, closing and locking them. Then the brave hunting party climbed up to the second floor, sitting in the hay. Peritas and Pollux joined them, vigilantly helping them with the watch. There was a big window allowing them to keep close watch over all the surrounding landscape. It was beautiful, all clad in thick layers of snow drifts in colours of white, light and darker blue and gray.. The low set winter sun made the hoar frost glitter on the tree branches and the remaining high grass and plants.

All landscape was still. No one was to be seen, no animals, no birds and no wolves. Hephaestion thought that it was far too still.

Then they heard hungry growlings, anguished neighings and a scream of sheer horror.

Nausikka came running through the forest. She was all alone, frothing and foaming and her eyes rolled around from sheer fright. She reared up pounding on the stable door. Hippolyta let her in and closed the door after her. She embraced the frightened mare.

"Oh, my dear girl, whatever happened to you? Why did you not stay with Amanda?"

The frightened mare shook her head, neighing and whinnying. Hippolyta embraced her even harder and stroke her with strong and calming hands.

"My dear girl, you must calm down. I cannot hear what you try to tell me."

She listened and listened, trying to use her Horse Whispering abilities to understand her favourite mare. At long last she got a picture of what had made the mare run away in such fright and horror. She turned to Alexander and Hephaestion.

"My friends, something terrible has happened in the forest, "she told them. "We must go and help Amanda!"

**Hungry Wolves**

Old Zakynthos had not lived through such a hard winter ever. It was so very cold and merciless. The snow fell in abundance, covering all pray and its traces. They had eaten all the deer and moose that they could get. Now the strongest of them were far away and it was not possible to hunt them. They had to make do with small hares, rabbits and even rats and mice.

There was hunger - and then there was HUNGER. The hunger the wolf pack felt this winter was worse than ever. They felt as if they would never become satisfied again.

Their bold and clever Leader knew that an easy pray was the best for them in their starving and weakened condition. Now the brave Warriors and the Warrior Woman had shut themselves up in the sturdy stables in a most cowardly manner. It would beimpossible to hunt and eat them up!

Then Old Zacynthos sniffed the air. A whole bunch of soft and easy morsels were out in the forest. They must be very silly to venture outdoors when he and his pack was waiting for a meal. He beckoned to his pack and they started to sneak up on their prey in complete silence.

**Nausikka's Flight**

Nausikka was a very brave mare but there is just so much a horse can take. When she found herself surrounded by the pack of hungry wolves and saw death and disaster gleam in their green and yellow eyes she forgot all but her overwhelming fear. She skittered and rose on her powerful hind legs, then she leaped over the pack. They jumped, trying to catch her, but to no avail. Their hungry jaws and maws and their razor sharp teeth stayed empty.

Amanda and Nousi fell off her broad back and disappeared in a cloud of glittering snow. Nausikka did not notice at all. Horses are animals of flight and that was what the mare did the best when threatened by this grave danger. She ran and ran and ran. Her memory was totally blank. She did not remember her equine friends or her dear Mistress, she did not even remember her dear little foal.

The snow glittered all around her. It crunched under her hooves. Tree branches swept over her and broke when she passed. Then there was a sturdy fence and barricade. She managed to jump over it and saw a House of Safety. She reared up and pounded on it with all her might. A familiar Friend came out, embraced her in a calming manner and led her inside.

At long last Nausikka was in Safety.

**Nousi's Secret Path**

All and everyone had always told little Nousi that she was a naughty little horse and that something BAD would surely happen to her if she did not heed the good advise of her peers and elders.

Nousi never listened. She had a mind of her own. She was curious and she wanted to explore the big and exciting world outside the stables. In summer it was warm, soft and beautiful, filled with good things to eat and all kinds of lovely things to watch and explore. In winter it was even more exciting, especially since everyone told her that she could NOT go outdoors at all!

This day she managed to run away when Hippolyta came with the water buckets, opening the stable door.

She soon had to repent her naughtiness. There were lots of big, bad, gray and HUNGRY animals, trying to EAT her up. Had it not been for her brave Mother, Caroly and Hippolyta they would have actually done so.

It had been the very worst day in little Nousi's young life. Now it threatened to become even worse.

She lay kicking in the snow, surrounded by the horrible gray animals. They drooled, bit and snapped at her. She had never been so afraid in all of her life!

She managed to rise and jump. She suddenly saw a hole in the remaining vegetation. Now, at long last, all her naughtiness payed off. She had ran away from the stables so many times that she knew much more about the landscape than the other horses. She knew secret paths in the bushes and brambles and she used to hid herself to teas her Mother and her dear Mistress.

Now she had found one of those. She plowed it, disappearing under a thick curtain of branches, bushes and brambles. Her hide filled with needles and pins but she did not mind. The big, bad and hungry animals could not find her. They howled with disappointment, further and further away.

Nousi carefully trod the path back to Home and Safety.

**Amanda's Ordeal**

Amanda fell forever and ever. She reached the snow. It was soft, but the crusts on it were very hard and they kicked the breath out of her. She had to rise all the same and she held on to her Father's spear with anguished strength. Her breath laboured and she steadied herself with her back leaning on a big boulder. When her breath returned and she could draw the cold winter air down into her lungs she shook and rattled it towards the wolf pack.

"See! SEE! You big bad brutes. I have just this tooth - but it is a SHARP one!"

The wolves surrounded her. They saw the tiny, green eyed woman and they howled in a mocking manner. She was a soft and juicy morsel. Soon she would be warming their hungry bellies. She would not have a chance against all of them.

Amanda looked all around her. There was no trace of Nausikka and her little foal. Ptolema and her puppies were not to be seen, either.

Amanda was all on her own against the ravenous wolf pack!

She prepared to meet her End, thinking about her Father and Mother.

/ "Dear Father, I have not always been the best of daughters - but I have always loved you and Mother. You have been the very best of Parents!" /

Now she was filled with strength and confidence. Whatever happened she would handle it - and the Great Mother would welcome her into her Realm forever.

Her new strength spread to her legs. They had always been strong, vigorous and nimble. Now she was able to jump and vaultbackwards up to the top of the boulder. The wolves jumped after but they could not follow on the slippery and ice clad stone.

Suddenly a huge brown avalanche came into the wolf pack. Enormous antlers swept them all away. They howled and yelped, finding themselves assaulted by an invincible enemy.

Amanda called out in surprise.

"Father Moose! I did not know that even you were that brave!"

The big moose stood at the side of the boulder. He beckoned to her and she climbed down, sitting astride over his broad and ragged back. He carried her with a fast and powerful canter back to her grotto. When at safety behind the rose hip thicket she slid from his back and gave him a friendly and thankful hug.

"Thanks, THANKS !, "she told him expressively. "I actually thought that I would be a goner. You saved me. I will remember it forever!"

The big moose nodded and went away through the brambles and snow drifts. Amanda went inside her grotto. There was a trembling and yelping heap under the thick furs on her bed. She lifted it. Ptolema and her puppies lay there, together with littleLyllia. Amanda embraced all her animal friends.

"Well, we will just have to wait for our friends and their Hunting Party, "she told them.

Then she lit the fire and prepared all kinds of ointments, bandages, salves and potions.

Amanda's ordeal had just begun. There would be a long and anguished wait for the outcome of Alexander's Wild Hunt.

**TBC**


	4. Alexander's Wild Hunt, Final Showdown

Hello all,

Here is part four of Hour Of The Wolf. In this comes the big Confrontation between our Dear Ones and the hungry wolves.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hour Of The Wolf, Part Four**

**Illyria, 337 BC**

**Alexander's Wild Hunt, Overtures**

Bucephalus was a very brave stallion. He always wanted to carry his brave and Golden Rider, even on the most bold and reckless ventures. Wild hunts, hard battles, long rides - all was equal and good enough for the bold black stallion.

Not this time. Bucaphalus could smell the hungry wolf pack in the forest. It reeked of them, their horrible scent of violence, unquenchable bloodthirst and famished hunger was all over the place. Bucephalus was truly afraid and he started to tremble. He wanted to do as his prudent companion. Castor had turned his bottom towards the door and he completely refused to go outdoors. Little Caroly joined him. The bold little stallion snorted and he did not heed the stern commands of his brave Amazon Rider. He even gave her a slight snap in the hand when she tried to mount him.

"Whatever shall we do?, "Hippolyta asked, both herself and her brave companions. "Our horses are very brave, but they have lots of common sense, too. If they are afraid, we, too must feel fear. Caroly is never afraid of anything or anyone. If he refuses to do something it is because it is a reckless and impossible venture!"

"Yes, I know, "Alexander answered, "Bucephalus is afraid, too - and I have not seen him become scared of anything before!"

The big black stallion reared up and neighed in a shrill and frightened tone. It was so filled with anguish that Alexander put his hands to his ears. Then he embraced his equine friend and talked to him with reassurance.

"Yes, yes, Bucephalus. I know that you are afraid of the hungry wolves. We all are - but we MUST ride out and see what has happened to Amanda and little Nousi!"

Bucephalus calmed down and nodded. He then sank down on his haunches and let Alexander mount. When Castor and Carolysaw this they followed and let Hephaestion and Hippolyta mount, even if they shook their heads in prudent resentment. Hippolyta opened the door and rode out. Her companions followed. Then she carefully closed and bolted the stable door. All the horses neighed and whinnied indoors.

It sounded as if they tried to tell them not to go out at all!

It was such a beautiful winter day outdoors. The sun shone and glittered on the white snow drifts and the hoar frost. Alexander rode out into the snowy landscape. The hood of his warm wolf fur cloak fell aside and let the sun shine on his beautiful golden hair and all his strong features. Hippolyta watched him. He was a most magnificent Warrior astride his bold black stallion. The brave and self sufficient Amazon had never seen such a man before. Suddenly she was filled with strange and secret longings.

_/ Oh, I know that he is already spoken for, "she mused all by herself, "Or else I might have wanted him to become the Father of my children!" / _

Hippolyta closed her eyes and then she could actually see them, golden haired twins, a boy and a girl, toddling around in the snow in front of her farm house.

She had to wake up quickly from this pleasant daydream. There was an important assignment that needed all her attention.

They rode through the forest, seeing Nausikka's hoof marks in the snow. They followed them until they arrived to a glade. It should have been beautiful, surrounded by snow clad spruces, their emerald green branches and needles adorned by glittering snow and hoar frost, and the giant snow drifts with their mountain like formations.

Now it certainly was not beautiful at all. It's white stillness was marred by innumerable traces of wolf paws. In the middle of the glade was a green woolen muffler.

It was Amanda's. Once it had been a warm, beautiful and functional piece of clothing. Now it was torn into sorrowful rags.

There were no traces of its owner.

"Peritas and Pollux! Search for Amanda!, "Alexander told the bold Molossian hunting dogs.

They wagged their tales and started to sniff all over the glade. Soon they found a trace, up to a big boulder in the middle of the glade. They looked at the boulder, prudently barking.

There were no traces of Amanda, though.

"Wherever is she, "Hippolyta asked both the dogs, herself and her bold Companions.

Then their musings were interrupted by the howlings of a ravenous wolf pack.

**The Wolves' Vengeful Attack**

Old Zacynthos carefully awaited the proper moment to make the deathly assault. Their unknowing prey behaved in the most strange ways, searching the woodland glade for someone who was no longer there.

The tiny golden haired woman had escaped a certain death in their ravenous maws, miraculously saved by the giant moose. How strange that the foolish humans did not realize this.

The scent of the moose was all over the glade.

Their prey stayed in the glade for an unusually long time. Then their golden haired Leader shrugged his shoulders and looked around him in a suspicious manner. It was almost as if he had known about the wolves and their purposes. At long last he beckoned to his Companions and rode into the forest, down a slippery slope, followed by the barking dogs.

They were an easy prey riding down that icy and slippery slope. The grizzled Leader of the wolf pack gave the sign to attack.

"Let's have at them!", he beckoned to his ravenous pack with a silent growl. They won't stand a chance against all of us!"

All the ravenous wolves came rushing upon the three bold hunters, their horses and brave hunting dogs, like a gray tide of devouring Evil.

At long last Old Zacynthos would have his Vengeance on his Golden Maned Enemy.

**Alexander's Wild Hunt, Final Showdown**

Castor suddenly sensed a clear and present Danger. He gave up a frantic neighing to warn the others. The roaring winter winds had been blowing from the wrong direction, blowing the wolf pack's scent away. Now it was too late to avoid the attack!

Peritas and Pollux was merrily running at the side of their Dear Masters when they heard an uncanny howling. They looked up and saw a rush of furry bodies coming against them. Feral yellow eyes glowed with anticipation, white fangs glimmered hungrily in red maws, and a reek of misty breath blew against the surprised watch dogs. Wolves! And a great pack of them, too. Their Dear Masters were in grave danger.

Hephaestion was riding at Alexander's side. Even in this grave danger he enjoyed the company of his Beautiful Golden One. He admired his friend in his wolf fur cloak, on his shining black stallion. The sun siftered through the tree branches, spruce and fir needles, forming intriguing patterns of stripes and squares on the snow drifts, the glittering crust and on the hoar frost. He became entranced by the beauty of Nature and Alexander.

His sense of wonder was hastily interrupted by a merciless howling. Suddenly the wolves were all over the forest, all over them all.

Sharp fanged maws closed in on his shoulder, and to his terror he saw a fanged monster covered in gray fur aiming at Alexander's neck. It was an especially large and ravenous Alpha wolf. He quickly brandished his long and sharp hunting dagger. At the same time Castor and Bucephalus reared up on their hindlegs to throw off their deadly attackers. Now Hippolyta andCaroly, too, were beset by the ravenous wolves. They were all over them, like a gray tide of doom and dismay. Soon all were fighting for their very lives, with daggers, hooves and all that they got. Even outnumbered as they were they soon became successful. Several of the ravenous wolves succumbed to their sharp daggers. Even more of them were trampled under the big and strong hooves of the brave war stallions. Peritas and Pollux tore several of the violent beasts into peaces.

It was a formidable fight - but all was not over yet.

Alexander felt the sharp fangs nibbling at his very neck. His suspicious feelings were turned into a vicious reality as he and his brave Wild Hunt were attacked by a pack of starving and ravenous winter wolves. He fumbled after his hunting dagger as his violent attacker choked on the thick woolen muffler Olympias recently had given him. It gave him some respite, but now he feltBucephalus sliding down on the ice and snow. They had gotten very close to the Sacred Ravine. Too close. His giant war stallion neighed frantically as they both tumbled down the slippery slope, straight into the frozen ravine.

The ice felt cold and hard on his back, and the impact made him lose his breath for a long time. There was a sharp, stabbing pain in his back and side, but he had no time to attend to it. Soon the ravenous wolf was over him once more. He raised his dagger and stabbed at the throat and jugular of the beast. At the same time he felt the ice give way under his feet and he was quickly sinking into a maelstrom of cold, glittery ice water. Now there was nothing Sacred with the Sacred Ravine. Instead it had become a place of doom and terror.

Old Zakynthos howled with pleasure and anticipation. He had his enemy's throat well within reach and he bared his fangs, ready for the kill. He sunk his sharp teeth into something thick, woolen and inedible. It tasted like someone had woven a wall of protection and poison into it. He spit and hissed at it, as he had to release his deadly bite. Now he was tumbling together with man and horse, down into the waters. The golden haired warrior took a strong grip around his neck and forced him down under the ice cold waters. He snapped and bit around him, feeling the hot blood from his victim's hands and arms streaming into his hungry maw.

Alexander was desperately fighting off the hungry wolf. At the same time he felt himself sinking deep down the ice cold waters. It was so cold that all life and warmth was quickly frozen from him. His hands were holding on to the hunting dagger for dear life. They got numb and trembling and the vital weapon was slipping away from him. Then, all of a sudden he was filled with a golden and grim determination as he stabbed violently at his furry attacker. He did not want to die in this horrible manner! Now, at long last he felt the wolf become limp in his arms. Slowly the grizzled predator sunk down into the ice cold water. He dragged himself up on the slippery ice, using the dagger as a lever to get away from the dangers of the ice cold water. Suddenly he felt sharp teeth tugging at his right leather booth. He was dragged back into the ice hole, his hands slipping on the cold, hard ice. He kicked back violently, but the wolf was fighting for its life and holding on with its last and deathly strength. Alexander was succumbing to the strong and hungry jaws, and he sunk back into the ice cold waters.

Bucephalus had never felt so helpless in all his equine life. He was sliding and floundering on the ice, quite unable to help his Dear Master. He could barely walk and he stumbled and slid for every step. Soon he fell in an undignified heap, his four legs spread all over the ice. All he could do was to neigh in fear and anguish.

Old Zakynthos never knew that Man could be such a hard prey to kill. The golden warrior fought him with feral determination, more intent than the strongest woodland animal. He had a sharp and gleaming tooth growing from his hand, and it was biting very hard, and deep into his throat. The grizzled Leader of the wolf pack realized that he had taken a mortal wound. He would at long last succumb to this most dangerous of humans - but he did not want to die alone and without honour in that cold and merciless ice water. No, he would take his attacker with him into the final darkness. He locked his jaws one final time around the leather clad ankle of his Enemy and dragged him deep down into the ice hole.

The water engulfed both Old Zacynthos and his Enemy. Together they sunk into the dark and ice cold depths. Together they would die in its darkness.

Hephaestion and Hippolyta watched in silent horror as Alexander was dragged into the ice hole by the giant wolf. They were at the rim of the slope, too far away to be of any help. When they reached the icy Waters of the Sacred Ravine it would be too late. Soon there was nothing and no one at all to be seen in the ice hole, just a churning pool of cold and deathly sparkling water.

"Noooo, NOOOOO!, "Hephaestion screamed out loud. "Alexander, you must not leave me!"

He then threw himself down the slope, sliding, rolling and falling with an uncanny speed. Hippolyta followed, rolling after him as a ferocious ball of gray fur. Her golden braids jingled around her. One of them got stuck in a tree root. Fortunately it was dissolved and blew like a golden halo around her right ear.

Castor and Caroly stood at the rim of the slope, watching their Dear Riders roll and fall down into the certain doom. They were brave horses, but with a most prudent nature. Now they felt that they must take some action. Carefully they trod down the steep and slippery slope, ready to be of assistance.

Hephaestion leaped and crawled over the ice. He was fast as lightning but it felt like an eternity of worry and anguish before he reached the ice hole. He looked into it.

There was nothing to be seen but cold and swirling deep blue water.

"Alexander! ALEXANDER!, "he called out in desperation.

Then he reached down into the ice cold water.

Nothing. Nothing and more of nothing.

Then suddenly a strong leather clad hand grasped for him. He held on to it for dear life, dragging it and its Dear Owner out of the ice cold water.

Alexander felt the cold water rush into his throat and lungs, choking and suffocating him. He fought it, desperately trying to reach the rim of the ice hole. At the same time the vengeful wolf dragged him deeper and deeper down into the dark, cold waters of the Ravine.

Then there was a warm and strong light sliding and shining towards him over the ice. He kicked and paddled towards it and reached out for it in desperation. A warm and strong hand suddenly was there for him, dragging and lifting him out of the ice cold and merciless waters. Slowly he was lifted from the ice hole and held in a warming and strong embrace.

Hephaestion had come for him. Now Alexander knew that all would be well.

Hephaestion at long last held his Golden One in his arms. He cradled him like an infant in need of tender care - and for now it was the simple truth. Alexander was still, limp and lifeless. He was unconscious and not breathing at all. His eyes were closed, his face was white and his lips were blue.

"No, NOOOO, Alexander! You must not be drowned now when I have managed to get you out of that damn ice hole!, "He screamed as he started to shake his friend.

At first there was no movement, no signs of life whatsoever. Then Hippolyta came and helped him with the shaking and screaming. They put their hands around the rib cage of their friend and pushed with great violence. Alexander soon started to cough and fight for air. A whole fountain of ice water gushed and splashed from him. His beautiful gray eyes opened and he embraced Hephaestion.

"My friend. You came for me. I knew that you would be there for me, "He said in an anguished gasp.

His head fell to the side. Now he was breathing and clearly alive, but he was unconscious and colder than the ice and snow that surrounded them. They saw that he was badly injured. His hands were torn, riven and bitten by the wolf's fangs. They were covered in blood, but fortunately intact with all fingers remaining. He had severe difficulties with his breathing and he was in great pain.

"He must have hurt his back and ribs when he fell on the ice, "Hippolyta stated. He is in great agony. Now we need Amanda - but where is she? Is she even alive?"

Then they heard the voices of men and the clattering of hooves on the snow and crust. They looked up to a most welcome sight.

Silouanos and his men were there, all on horseback and heavily armed. There was someone sitting in front of him on his giant gray stallion.

Amanda!

She leaped from her Father's horse and ran down the slope, holding on to a leather satchel filled with life saving ointments and remedies.

Her Healing Abilities were always welcome, but never before had they been so desperately needed.

**TBC**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Amanda And Her Father To The Rescue

Hello all, again,

Amanda is waiting and worrying. Fortunately the Healer can do more than just wait. She is not always alone, she has a caring Father who can be of assistance in times of need.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HOUR OF THE WOLF, PART FIVE**

**Amanda's Anguished Vigil**

Amanda knew that she would be safe in her comfortable grotto. She sat at the fireside with her animal friends. They all were not very comfortable at all, though. She was beside herself with worries for her friends, knowing that they were out there, facing a whole pack of hungry wolves. She constantly wrung her hands and when she tried to calm herself with a bowl of steaming hot herbal tea they shook so badly that she spilled most of it all over her green woolen gown. Ptolema and her she puppies and littleLyllia all sat at her feet and tried to comfort her. They yelped and meowed in a forlorn manner, feeling their dear Mistress's worries and sharing in them.

Her thoughts were filled with anguish. She felt a certain Hope, too.

"Oh, I wish that Father and his brave huntsmen were here to help and assist Alexander with his Wild Hunt!, "she called out loud.Ptolema howled to assist her Mistress in this fond and keen wish.

Amanda had always been very close to her Father. Silouanos was a very strong and clever man, a veritable Patriarch, granting the safety and security of the Illyrian Village. Now she thought about him very intently. After her ordeal with the hungry wolves she did not dare to go out and ask him for help - but they had always had a very strong Bond between them.

Amanda thought very long and hard of her Father, wishing him to come to her - at once!

**Silouanous' Wild Hunt**

Silouanos sat at his fireside in the Illyrian Village, enjoying newly baked bread and ham, tasty leftovers from the Midwinter Festivities. He gulped down some strong Midwinter Ale to accompany the tasty meal.

Suddenly the ale choked on him. He coughed and sputtered. A terrible Sight came before him. His only and very dear daughter was beset by a whole pack of hungry wolves. Their yellow eyes glared at her with anticipation, their red tongues lolled and drooled over her and their white teeth shone like newly sharpened razors, ready to bite and chew.

Silouanos put down the tankard and the bread on his table. Swiftly he rose and called for his men.

"Amanda is in grave danger!, "he adamantly told them. "We need to go to her Grotto and see for ourselves what has happened. I fear that the wolf pack has attacked her!"

They quickly dressed in warm leather clothing and fur cloaks, armed themselves with spears and swords and mounted their horses. Swiftly they rode through the mountain pass to Amanda's grotto. They found her safe and secure with her dogs and the lynx *kitten* - but she was most distraught. Silouanos had never seen his prudent and self sufficient daughter in such a state. She ran up to him and embraced him, clinging around his broad neck and shoulders.

"Father! You came! I am so happy!, "she called out loud to him. both in joy and most out of sheer need. "We must ride over toHippolyta's Horse Farm, at once! She and her horses have been attacked by a whole pack of hungry wolves. Alexander andHephaestion are there to assist her - but I fear that even THEY are not enough for these horrible marauders!"

Quickly she told her father and his men all that had occurred. They listened with more and more fear and a sense of impending doom. When they had heard all about her terrible woodland ordeal they commanded her for her courage and also sheer luck. They found that it was most prudent to befriend the woodland animals, even if they were very surprised that Father Moose actually had helped and saved her from the hungry wolf pack.

Silouanous knew that time was of the essence. He embraced Amanda and put her before himself on his valiant steed. Off they all went, into the forest. Big Leonnatos and his big and brave pack of hunting dogs followed, Ptolema and her she puppies, too. They followed the traces of the wolf pack, finding some stray wolves amongst the spruces, firs and junipers. Those swiftly ran away, frightened by this more powerful Wild Hunt.

They came to Hippolyta's Horse Farm, finding no human beings there, just her herd of horses locked up in their sturdy stables. They were frightened out of their wits. Silouanous had some talents with Horse Whispering and he managed to get something out of the poor animals.

"Nausikka and the bold Northener say that their dear Mistress and her Company have ridden out to save Amanda from the big bad wolves, "he told his huntsmen and Amanda. "Fortunately you, my dearest daughter are safe from them - but I am not so sure about Hippolyta and our new friends from Macedon. We must go after them at once!"

They rode into the forest once more. The faithful dogs found the traces of the horses, leading them on to the Sacred Ravine. There, they found a whole lot of wolves lying dead in the cold, white snow drifts. They looked down the slope towards the Sacred Ravine. Castor and Caroly stood looking at a sorrowful sight. Brave Bucephalus lay sprawled in a heap on the ice. He lifted his head and neighed and moaned, desperately looking at his Dear Rider.

Alexander lay in a warm and caring embrace in Hephaestion's arms. Hippolyta knelt at his side, wringing her hands in sad concern.

The Golden One was as white as the snow. It looked as if he was not breathing at all.

Amanda grasped her satchel filled with Healing devices. She leaped from her Father's horse and ran down the slope. It was so very slippery that she fell and slided down on her bottom, in a most undignified manner. Nobody laughed at her, though.

The situation did not call for any humour at all.

Amanda came to Alexander's side.

"How is he? Whatever happened to him?, "she prudently asked, even if she was out of her wits with fear.

"He was attacked by this huge Alpha Wolf, "Hephaestion stated. "He was dragged into an ice hole and he almost drowned before I could come and haul him up. He is in a very bad way. You MUST do your very best to save him! I cannot go on without him!"

Hephaestion had tears in his blazing blue eyes. They were filled with them and they spilled down his cheeks, freezing into sparkling ice pearls. Amanda put her hand on his broad shoulder.

"It is HE who cannot go on without you, "she stated. "Of course I will do my best for him, he is very dear to me, too."

Amanda put her hand on Alexander's neck. A faint pulse was beating and he was breathing, but barely.

The Healer knew that there would be hard work for her if she would be able to save her Dear Patient.

**TBC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **


	6. Caring Friends

Hello all, again,

Now the wolves are defeated, but Alexander is not well after his almost fatal showdown with Old Zacynthos. He will need all the help he can get. Fortunately he has good friends and a skilled healer to take care of him. Hippolyta's House Gnomes are a tribute to Nordic folklore. In times of dire need they are most helpful.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HOUR OF THE WOLF, PART SIX**

**Caring Friends**

Alexander was not well at all. His breathing was laboured, slow and painful. He was colder than the ice and snow surrounding them. The cold and the agonizing pain from his injuries put him into a constant shivering, His soaking wet wolf fur cloak was slowly freezing into an armour of ice all around him, adding to his misery. Amanda tugged at it.

"We must get him out of this!", she adamantly told them. "He needs to get warm again, or else he will never get well again."

Hephaestion helped her and soon Alexander was undressed. Hephaestion quickly removed his own bear fur cloak and wrapped it around his friend, for warmth and modesty. Then he held on to Alexander, cradling him in his arms and in his lap. Amanda produced a clay bottle and put to Alexander's light blue lips.

"Here, drink this, Alexander. It is strong poppy juice. It will make you feel better and remove the pain."

The Golden One managed to swallow a well needed gulp of the pain killing medication. It was truly helpful. Soon he was breathing with more ease and he seemed to be in much less pain. Amanda could thoroughly examined him. He moaned and groaned a bit when she felt his back and ribcage for injuries, but soon he found a more serious concern than his own pain and injuries. He lifted his head and saw Bucephalus sprawled on the ice.

"Oh no! My dear horse, he has been killed by the ferocious wolves!"

Bucephalus lifted his head and gave up a reassuring neighing. Hippolyta quickly leaped to his side and felt him over for injuries. She soon could give Alexander a hopeful statement.

"You need not worry, Alexander, "she told him. "Bucephalus is not seriously injured at all, just a bit clawed at and bruised. He has managed to flounder himself on the ice. I will help him up and then he will be fine!"

She went and took some spruce branches and put before the black stallion. When he put his hooves on them the ice became less slippery and he was able to rise, albeit with great effort and on very wobbly legs. Hippolyta spread the branches all the way to Alexander when she saw that the faithful stallion wanted to go to his dear Rider. Bucephalus slided and wobbled his way to Alexander. When he came to him he neighed with joy and licked his face. Amanda gently tried to push him away but she was unable to. The big stallion was simply too big and strong for her. The Healer had a hard time getting access to her dear patient, both with Hephaestion holding him in his lap and Bucephalus standing guard and licking his face. Amanda managed to anoint Alexander's badly bruised back and rib cage and wrap a linen bandage around him. Then she anointed his clawed and injured hands and wrapped them, too into linen bandages. She carefully tucked him into the warm bear fur cloak and then turned to her friends.

"We need to get indoors, as soon as possible. Hippolyta, your place is the closest. We will go home to you at once.

The golden haired Amazon nodded. Bucephalus knelt on all four and Hephaestion mounted with Alexander cradled in his arms. He held on to him with great care and worried looks on his pale face. Bucephalus tried to turn his head around to see to his Dear Rider, too.

"It is quite amazing how Alexander has managed to tame Bucephalus, "Hippolyta stated. "He is a very proud stallion, even a dangerous one, but with the Golden One he behaves perfectly! Well, now we have to be moving!"

Amanda and Hippolyta led the giant stallion by the reins up the slippery sloe of the Sacred Ravine. There Castor and Caroly awaited them. Amanda managed to mount Castor and Hippolyta mounted Caroly. Slowly they rode to Hippolyta's Horse farm, with Silouanous and his hunting party as an escort. When they came near the premises Amanda's Father said his farewells to them.

"Now you are safely home, "he stated. "I will come around in the morning to see that you are well. Some of my Hunters will patrol here around to keep you safe. I have to go home. Margarites must be very worried by now. "

Amanda embraced him once more before he rode away, telling him to greet her Mother and say to her that all was well with her daughter and her friends.

When they arrived they found the house warm and welcoming. A fire roared at the hearth, a cauldron was boiling with hot water and a sumptuous warm meal was waiting at the table. Hephaestion carried Alexander over the threshold.

"How strange, "he said, looking around. "I did not know that you had any servants, Hippolyta."

"But Hephaestion, can't you see all the kind little men dressed in gray woolen coats and trousers, "Alexander prudently told him. "They are helping Hippolyta with her household, and her horses, too. "

"Oh no. Now he is delirious, "Hephaestion called out in a distraught manner. "He is worse than I thought. "

"No, you need not worry for your friend. He has the Second Sight from his Mother, that's why he can see my House Gnomes, "Hippolyta explained to calm him down. "Put him to bed now so that we can see to him. "

They put Alexander into Hippolyta's broad bed. Now Amanda could see to him in a more proper manner. She washed him clean with the warm water from the steaming hot copper cauldron. Then she anointed his wounds and injuries one more time and wrapped the bandages in a more careful manner. Her dear patient was silent during all the procedures. He did not even moan and groan, just looked at her with warm and thankful feelings. Then his eyes met Hephaestion's and warmed up even more. His friend held his hand and comforted him, feeling the pain as if it had been his own.

Afterwards Amanda wrapped Alexander into warm furs and blankets and gave him another dose of poppy juice to ease the pain. He closed his eyes and his head fell to the side as he gave in to a deep and salutary sleep.

"Do not worry, Hephaestion. He will sleep for hours and hours on this - but when he wakes up he will feel much better. It is not as bad as it looks and he is much stronger than one thinks."

"I know, I well know that, "the auburn haired friend answered.

Hippolyta came in from the stables, telling them that all the horses were well after she and her House Gnomes ahd seen to them. She also had some most unexpected and happy news for them.

"Little Nousi is back! Nausikka was beside herself with grief, thinking that her dear little foal was gone for good - but then she just stood there banging at the door. All the horses are well now. Castor and Bucephalus wanted to come into the house to see to Alexander but I have told them that he will be all right now when we are here at home!"

Amanda saw to Hephaestion and Hippolyta, washing, anointing and bandaging their wounds. Then they enjoyed the meal, sitting in chairs around the bed since they did not dare to leave Alexander alone. They thought that he was sound asleep but he woke up, sniffing at the delicious fumes emanating from the food and drink. There was some Midwinter Must remaining from the recent Festivities, a favourite of his.

"Hippolyta! Hephaestion! Don't you dare eat all that delicious food without me!, "he sternly told them, wagging his finger at them.

They gladly gave him some ham and bread and mushroom omelet, with a beaker filled to the brim with Midwinter Must. Hephaestion helped him to eat and drink since his hands were trembling and hurting from his injuries. He ate with a hearty appetite and afterwards he fell asleep once more.

"It is a good sign that he is able to eat and drink so much already, Amanda said. "He will soon be well again."

Hephaestion and Hippolyta were nodding in their chairs and soon they even started to softly snore and breathe deeply and heavily. Amanda managed to put them to bed at Alexander's side. Then she sat down in a chair watching over her friends. Peritas and Pollux helped her. The good and faithful dogs gently wagged their tales. She patted their furry heads, thanking them for their help and company.

"We must stay awake and watch over our friends, "she told them, before she, too, drifted into an exhausted slumber.

She woke up to a sinister and mournful howling of wolves. The dogs joined in and all woke up.

"You need not be afraid, "Alexander and Amanda told them. "The wolves are mourning their fallen comrades. There is honour in the wilderness, too."

**Mourning Mate**

Old Zacynthos knew that he would not survive his third encounter with his Golden Adversary. This human was even more dangerous than the wildest of wolves. Still , he did not want to drown in the cold and dark waters of the Ravine. With his last strength he manged to crawl and claw himself up on the cold and hard ice surface. There he lay in a shivering sorrowful heap. There was not much left of the ferocious and powerful Alpha Wolf. He was badly injured, way beyond any Healing.

He did not have to breathe his last all alone in the cold snow and ice. Soon warm and furry paws were all over him in caring and comforting manner. Warm tongues licked him and tried to revive him. It was Lupina, his Alpha Mate, and her half grown cubs, his sons and daughters. They remained at his side, desperately trying to warm him and breathe life into him. He watched them in a thankful manner, knowing that they were strong and able, just as their Father.

They would manage well on their own, even when he was gone.

Old Zacynthos breathed his last surrounded by his caring Mate and good and strong cubs. The little wolf family sat around him, trying to the last to make him stay alive. When they saw that their brave Father were gone they watched up towards the silvery moon, howling in sorrow and grief. They went on for a very long time before they at long last reluctantly went away into the forest.

They would never forget their brave Father and Alpha Wolf.

There was a local and heavy snow fall this night. It fell especially over the Sacred Ravine, forming a mound over the fallen Alpha Wolf. Then it froze into solid ice, making a Funeral Monument over Old Zacyntos, one that would last all winter long.

Ferous was a young and strong wolf. He had been watching Old Zacynthos' pack for some time, living on his own in the Illyrian forests. Now he heard the sorrowful howling and saw what had happened. He, too, mourned the old Alpha Wolf and joined in the sorrowful howling.

Lupina was still young and strong. The Alpha Mate would become a good Mate for him. He waited in the shadows of the firs and spruces, watching and biding his time.

The remaining wolves would soon have a strong and brave Leader once more.

**TBC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Stubborn Patient

Hello all, again,

Alexander is a most stubborn patient. He likes his own home best, even when it is not a Royal Palace but just a humble Illyrian mountain grotto. Of course he has a very dear friend to share it with.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HOUR OF THE WOLF, PART SEVEN**

**Stubborn Patient**

Alexander remained and rested for three days at Hippolyta's Horse Farm. At first he was feverish and in great pain. He had been subjected to a very bad chill and he shivered and coughed for hours and hours. It took several of Amanda's healing concoctions and much of good care from his friends to make him gradually improve.

Hephaestion barely ever left his bedside, keeping a vigilant watch over his beloved Golden One. He could feel his every discomfort and he often held his hand and washed his fevered brow with cooling mint water. When Alexander was coughing he held on to him, supporting him with a strong embrace. It helped to spare his injured ribs and back and helped him to breathe easier.

At long last Alexander was better and rested peacefully under the warming furs and blankets. Hephaestion gently caressed his hand and chin before he allowed himself to doze off in the comfortable wicker chair. Soon he was softly snoring. Amanda came up to him with a warming woolen blanket. She carefully wrapped him into it and then went to sleep herself on a stout wooden bench in Hippolyta's kitchen. She was wrapped into warming furs and blankets. Even if she was very tired from all her important caring and Healing work she did not dare to fall asleep to soundly. She would become awake and alert at once when her patient needed her.

Hippolyta had hard work to take care of all her horses and calm them down after their ordeal with the wolf pack. She rested short times and also she and her House Gnomes did all the cooking for her dear guests.

Amanda heard some groaning and anguished coughing from her patient. She instantly woke up, rose from the bench and went to him, even if she was staggering from fatigue and lack of sleep. Soon her Healing hands were put around his ribcage for help and support. Alexander felt a wondrous warmth course through all of him. All his pains and aches instantly eased up and he looked up at her, his beautiful gray eyes filled with thankfulness.

"Amanda, it feels so good, your warm hands can take all my pain and hurt away, "he told her. "I thought that it was just my Mother who could do that - and it is VERY strange, indeed, that she has that ability!"

Amanda would have liked to know much more about Alexander's mother. She must be an extraordinary woman - but everytime their conversation came to her Alexander and Hephaestion became strangely silent and uninformative.

"Yes, but now I need to change your bandages and anoint your wounds and bruises once more. It will not feel that good, "she adamantly told him.

Amanda washed her hands before seeing to her dear patient. Alexander endured in silence when she removed his bandages and washed and anointed his badly torn hands, and his bruised and injured back and ribs. She then bandaged him up once more and gave him a pain killing concoction. He did not like its bitter taste and he tried to push it away.

"No, Alexander. You truly need this, "sha adamantly told him. "You have been seriously injured and you must be in great pain."

He nodded and patiently swallowed the concoction. Amanda then asked him:

"Are you hungry and thirsty? It was a long time since you had something to eat and drink."

"Yes, I sure would like to have some bread and broth, and some more Midwinter Must, too, "he answered, "But you must see to it that HE eats and drinks, too. He is beside himself from worries over me. He has had no real rest since we came here!"

"I will bring food and drink to him, too, of course, "Amanda said as she went to the larder.

She soon returned with a large jug of Midwinter Must, bread and ham and a large bowl of steaming broth. Alexander tried to sit up in bed but he was still very weak so she had to help him and support him with the woollen cushions, Hephaestion woke up from his exhausted slumber in the wicker chair. They all shared the meal. Hippolyta soon came in from the stables and joined them. She had a hearty appetite and soon all the bread and broth was gone. Alexander gave her a reassuring slap on the back.

"Hippolyta! I could not imagine anyone having a more hearty appetite than my Phai - but you sure do beat him!

Afterwards they all fell asleep once more, bundled up in Hippolyta's big bed. They were very tired after thair ordeal and they needed their rest.

Hephaestion had not been so tired for many a night and day, not even after the battle of Chaironeia. He was soundly asleep with his arm cradling his Golden One. Suddenly he woke up, finding that the space under his strong right arm was empty. He looked up and saw Alexander standing on trembling legs at the bedside.

"My dear Amazon, many thanks for all your hospitality and your excellent food, "he addressed Hippolyta. "Now it is time for us to go home. I am already feeling much better and I want to be in my very own grotto."

"Yes, Alexander, I see - but you are most welcome to stay longer, "the Amazon answered. "I think that you are still too weak to go outdoors. You looke a bit feverish and you must still be in great pain. It is very cold and it has been snowing much more today."

Alexander did not listen to her. He staggered away and with the reluctant help of Hephaestion he managed to dress himself and wrapped himself up into his warming wolf fur cloak. Hephaestion stayed close at his side, carefully watching him.

"Well, one cannot stop him, "Hippolyta stated. "At least he has the very best of Healers as closest neighbour! You must take good care of him, Amanda."

The Healer nodded and went outdoors into the bitter cold and snow, wrapped into her own very warm winter clothes and fur rimmed dear leather booths. Bucephalus and Castor came out from the stable. The good horses were eagerly neighing and prancing, almost like playful foals. They had missed their Dear Masters and they wanted to go for a ride most eagerly. Bucephalus knelt before Alexander and remained most calm when his Dear Rider mounted. Hephaestion took Amanda in front of him on Castor. They waved with thanks and friendship to Hippolyta. Then off they went into the forest.

The Amazon stood silent and pensive fore a very long time, watching after her dear friends. Her life was a hard and lonely one and she would miss them very much.

It was many years since Hippolyta had shared a roof with other people for such a long time.

**TBC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. A Home In Illyria

Hello all, again,

Here comes the conclusion to Hour Of The Wolf. The Illyrian winter is cold, hard and dangerous, but there is also Love and Friendship that makes it easier to endure all hardships. If some of you recognize something of this chapter, it is because I have included a new version of my old tale A Night In Illyria. It was intended as a part of a longer fic, and now it has found its proper place.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HOUR OF THE WOLF, PART EIGHT, CONCLUSION**

**Homely Grotto**

It should have been a merry ride on a beautiful winter's day. Two horses followed by a whole pack of dogs and a lynx cub. No one barked or meowed, though. All animals watched with worry over the golden haired man riding his beloved black horse.

Hephaestion rode very close to Alexander. He constantly gave him worried looks and glances, seeing him waver to and fro onBucephalos' muscular back. The coal black stallion had never behaves so docilely in all his life. He went with a calm, slow and steady canter, something that no one had thought him able to manage.

This alone was a sign of great urgency.

The Golden One was very pale and he shivered all the time. His warm wolf fur cloak was to no avail. Hephaestion rode closer and put his arm around his friend. It was in the nick of time, because he shivered so badly that Hephaestion feared that he might fall off his faithful stallion. He became even more worried when he felt the cold emanating from Alexander.

His Golden One had always been the warmest of them. Now he seemed to slowly freeze into oblivion.

It was an extremely cold winter day, too. The air was crisp and clear from the abundance of newly fallen snow. It was very clean and sweet smelling from snowflakes melting on the heavy branches of the firs and spruces. The skies were azure blue with a few woollen clouds drifting around. A bleak sun shone down on them, offering no warmth at all.

They rode over the creek. The water was so frozen that it was perfectly safe. The ice rang under the horses' hooves, remindingHephaestion of the bells of war and alarum. Sparkles came around them like friendly fireflies and he longed for his own homely hearth.

Now they arrived at their very own homely grotto. Alexander gave up a great sigh of relief and went off Bucephalos. He held on to the stallion's neck and long black mane for some time. Then he proceeded to go inside the grotto. Suddenly his legs gave way under him. Hephaestion and Amanda was close nearby, watching over him, or else he should have fallen into the cold and soft snowdrifts. Hephaestion caught him in his strong arms and held on to him.

"Steady, Alexander, steady, "he told him, but then he saw "Oh no, he is unconscious. Even this short ride was too much for him. Whatever will I do? He is so very cold. I have to warm him with my embrace - but I must make a fire in the grotto, too. It was a long time since we went from home. It must be stone cold inside. "

"I would not be so sure about that, "Amanda told her friends in a reassuring manner. "Just carry him inside and see for yourself. "

Hephaestion embraced Alexander, warming him against his muscular chest. They went indoors to a most pleasant surprise. A roaring fire was lit on the hearth. There was a cauldron filled with a most delicious root and mushroom stew and a kettle filled to the brim with warming mint and chamomile herbal tea. Their bed was made and the furs, cushions and blankets looked warm and inviting. There was an ample supply of firewood indoors and there was also a sumptuous meal prepeared for the horses and dogs.

Now Hephaestion saw the little men in gray woollen clothes swarming all over the grotto, taking care of all. He was overwhelmed by serious worries.

"Oh NO! Now I am delirious, too! There are no House Gnomes - but I am very thankful for what they have managed to do for us!"

One of the little House Gnomes jumped up and pinched him in the nose.

"You stubborn and man so filled with too much reason ! We certainly are for real. We knew what you and your precious Golden One needed and we have provided it all for you!"

Hephaestion nodded in thanks and appreciation.

"Yes, yes, I am very glad for all your help - and I am happy that I can see you. You are the very best of Helpers."

Hephaestion put Alexander to bed and saw to it that he rested comfortably. Then he gave him some stew and tea that managed to revive him and offer him some new warmth and strength. Amanda sat down taking a bowl of herbal tea, telling him what to do.

"Hephestion. You must go to bed with him, warming him with your own body. I will stay here and keep watch over you, and when he needs it I will go and fetch my salves and ointments. "

Hephaestion followed her prudent advise. He was very tired and he fell asleep with his arms around his Golden One. Alexander smiled in his sleep and gently stroke the auburn head resting on his shoulder.

**Silent Vigil**

Silvery stars and a full moon were shining bright on the lonely grotto at the Illyrian mountainside. Hephaestion and Amanda kept their silent vigil, guarding their important ward. The fire was flickering, its flames leaping and casting shadows all over the stony walls of the cave. Outside, the winter night was cold and merciless, and its bitter cold was seeping into their humble dwelling. Once the handsome pair had lived in a palace, once they had friends and family, once they had great expectations. One moment, one exchange of hard and insulting words had changed all this. Now they had to live in a cave high up in theIllyrian mountains. Food and comforts were provided to them by new and most unexpected friends. They had warming furs and wood for their fire, and just enough to eat, sometimes not even that. Their faithful horses Bucephalus and Castor were sharing their bitter exile, and also their dogs, Peritas and Pollux.

Hephaestion dearly missed his friends and family, his secure home at the Second Hill, his kind and loving animals and his military exercise at the Macedonian cavalry. He had been a junior cavalry officer with a promising career. The King was looking with favor upon him, and he had expected to be amongst the crack troops embarking on the Persian Conquest.

Now he had been cut off from all of his former life, with minimal expectations to ever regain what he had lost. It was all worth it, though. His Beautiful Golden One slept calmly now, wrapped in his warming bear and wolf furs. As long as they were together all was well. He would never desert his friend, and certainly not now, when he was in disgrace, cut off from all his former glory and great expectations. Alexander had been very ill of late, and he was now slowly recovering from the insidious illness that had plagued him these long and anguished weeks. Even in his weakened condition he radiated that golden strength and security that seemed to be his very own. He was beautiful in the orange light from the fireside. The flickering flames added an extra glow to his golden hair, and gave his pale face a warming color, resembling the roses of true health. The dark shadows under his eyes told another, more sinister story. He was pale and wan, since he had not been able to eat or drink properly during his illness. His breathing was troubling him. It came with hard and rasping sounds, and he seemed to be in pain and distress.

There came a weak moan from inside the furs, and then there was some tossing and turning. Hephaestion reacted instantly, checking on his friend. He put his hand on his troubled brow. Alexander felt a bit cooler now. Perhaps his fever was breaking. Maybe all the vile concoctions made from Amanda's Healing herbs were acting at long last.

"Alexander! Are you in pain? " he worriedly asked.

There was no answer, but Alexander soon calmed down at the touch of Hephaestion's hands. The voice of his friend seemed to make him rest easier.

"Yes, that's better, my Dear One, " he told his friend, trying to be of comfort. "Soon I will have something that will make you feel better. "

Hephaestion turned his attention to the kettle on the fire. A succulent steak of venison was simmering in a sauce of bouillon and wine. Thyme and juniper berries added some extra fragrance and the appetizing aromas filled the whole cave. A nutritious mass of edible roots, leaves and lichen were baking in a clay pot near by the fireside. In another kettle a brew of Healing herbs was simmering. It was willow and elderberry, and also some blue berries intended to help his patient regain his lost appetite.Hephaestion frowned at the concoction. Alexander was the one with the knowledge of herbs and medicine. He had managed to tell his friend what to collect, and how to prepare it, but his fever had made him incoherent, and Hephaestion hoped that he had made the mixture correctly. He now stirred it with a stick, and then he turned the steak simmering in its tasty bouillon.

Peritas and Pollux came sniffing at the kettle, curious about the wonderful smell emanating from it. Hephaestion gently smacked their muzzles.

"No, you greedy ones! Keep away from that! " he warningly told them. "You'll just burn yourselves on it - and you have already caught your own dinner! If you are good I will let you taste when it is ready. "

The dogs went sulking into a corner, but soon they went to Alexander and begun licking his hands. He managed to lift them and weakly patted the faithful dogs on their furry heads. Hephaestion smiled at this sign of recovery.

He went to see to the horses. Castor and Bucephalus were sullenly munching on some moss and dry grass. It was very hard finding enough food to satisfy two big war horses, but he knew that Hippolyta would provide them with more hay and barley soon enough. He had managed to keep them properly groomed, though, and there was a stream with clear water close nearby.Hephaestion put his hands on their withers, gently rubbing them the way they liked so very much.

"Oh, my faithful ones. I know that you are longing for more, but you will have to wait until Hippolyta comes tomorrow, " he reassuringly told them, burying his face in the warm and soft auburn mane of his war stallion. "And, soon spring will come to all of us. Then we will have new hope and perhaps we will even be able to go HOME!."

Castor gave him a probing look, filled with longing for the luxurious Royal stables at Pella. The faithful stallion didn't understand why they had ridden all this way, just to live in a humble cave up in these desolate, cold and miserable mountains. His stomach grumbled, and he remembered the taste of the fresh hay and barley in the Pella stables, the apples and honey cakes his dear Master used to feed him, and the succulent green pastures the cavalry mounts had for grazing. He let himself drift into a lovely dream of better days...

Bucephalus shared the same dream about the excellent feeding in the Pella stables. Alexander had told him there was a Bad Man separating him from his Father, wishing him and his dear Mother harm. That was the sad reason to their fall from Grace.Bucephalus was just about to munch upon an especially sweet and newly baked honey cake, being offered to him from Alexander, dressed in a yellow, golden rimmed chiton. Then his stomach growled and grumbled so loudly he was taken back to reality and the heap of dry and meager moss before his muzzle. There was some heat emanating from the fire. He looked into it, trying to draw some more warmth into himself. His gaze fell upon his Dear Master. Alexander was sleeping close by the fireside, carefully wrapped into a heap of warming furs. He looked somewhat better this evening. The golden glow around him was stronger and mixed with the orange red glow from the fire. Bucephalus gave a satisfied snort and took another nibble at the moss. Now it tasted almost like a warm honey cake from the Pella kitchen. All was well when he was together with his Dear Master, even in this bitter exile.

Hephaestion gave his Castor an extra hug before he returned to the fireside. He saw to his cooking, checked on Alexander who was sleeping peacefully, and then he sat down to rest. He looked through the opening of the cave. The wintry landscape outside caught his eye. White snow and hoar frost rested on firs, spruces, junipers, birches and all other trees, making them look as if covered in gems and pearls. There was a wide spectrum of white glittering on the snow and ice, and deep blue, light blue and emerald green rendered extra depth to the shadows. If it hadn't been for the deathly cold of winter it could have been stunningly beautiful.

A full moon soared high up in the deep blue, velvet dark night time sky, surrounded by a court of brightly shining stars.Hephaestion recognized Orion the Hunter with his dogs Sirius and Procyon helping him in his eternal hunt. He fondly remembered their namesakes, Alexander's small puppies, and their constant squabbles with his beloved kittens Achilles andAntigona. Alexander always used to tell them all the most vivid and exiting bedtime tales about the stars in the skies.Hephaestion felt a tear running down his cheek at the thought of these happier days, spent in peaceful innocence at the PellaPalace and the Keep of Amyntor.

Cassiopeia the Queen and her husband Cepheus sat on their heavenly thrones and Perseus rode on his Pegasus, eager to save his beloved Andomeda from the dreaded Sea Monster. The Seven Sisters danced their merry dance below Perseus' feet, andHephaestion could almost hear them singing a celestial chant of glorious celebration. The red star of Ares soared in the middle of the skies, beckoning to him about future glories, violence and conquests. Hephaestion made a silent prayer to the War God himself

/ "Mighty Ares, God of War, please help us to survive this cold winter, this bitter exile. Let my Alexander be returned to his rightful place. We will do many great things in your honour to give you thanks " /

The red star suddenly twinkled and flared up. Ares' Heavenly namesake seemed to become even bigger and brighter. Perhaps it was just a figment of his imagination, but Hephaestion thought and hoped that his ardent prayer had been heard and looked upon with favour.

A lynx came silently prowling between two junipers. She stayed, looking straight at Hephaestion with hunger in her feral yellow eyes. The tufts on her ears prickled in anticipation as she sniffed the delicious cooking fumes. He sat calmly, but then took a firebrand from his cooking fire and waved at her. She hissed at him in disappointment and then returned the way she came.

A pack of wolves came running up towards the cave. They had caught the scent of humans, dogs and horses, and most of all the delicious food simmering in the kettle. The snow fell from the trees in great, billowing clouds as they ran up the mountainside. Then they sat down, howling in disappointed anger. Hephaestion had put up a high fence, made from sharp and thorny juniper and fir branches. It was held in place by large boulders, and impossible for all hungry predators to pass through. One could open it at ease, just by removing some of the stakes, something the predators were unable to figure out. Hephaestionhad always envisioned how he and Alexander went out, besieging the Enemy's cities. He had never imagined that they themselves might be besieged, both by cold, starvation and ferocious predators.

The wolves ran away, howling and intent on hunting down some other innocent victims. They were replaced by a flock of deer. Their brave leader was so very big and beautiful. He had the most impressive pair of antlers, glittering with hoarfrost. Several beautiful and adoring does surrounded him. They searched in desperation for food that was not easy to come by. Hephaestionhad taken all that he could to feed Bucephalus and Castor. Moss, grass and lichen were now scarce in the vicinities of their cave. He watched the beautiful animals in admiration for a long time, almost regretting the harm he had to do to them. At long last he grasped his strongbow in careful silence and put an arrow to the bowstring, taking thorough aim. His shot was successful, a clean strike. One of the does would never more look in adoration upon her dominant deer. He saw her spirit leave her falling body and made a silent prayer of forgiveness to her. The flock ran away in terror. As soon as he had seen that all was safe he took Peritas and Pollux to bring in the doe. Now they had a greater chance to survive the coming week.

Amanda silently shook his head. She would never understand the ways of men. Why kill animals for food when there were roots, berries and mushrooms in abundance all over the forests?

Once more Hephaestion turned to his cooking. The steak of venison was now ready with its simmering, delicious sauce. He lifted the kettle from the fire, putting it on a stone shelf well out of reach for their mischievous dogs. The clay pot with the roots, leaves and lichen was ready, too. He checked on the healing concoction, giving it another stir. The blueberries and elderberries were soft and juicy now, and he took it from the fire, letting it cool down a bit before he put it in a clay bowl. He took Alexander in his lap, gently holding him and giving him some well needed support. His friend was very weak, he had not been able to sit on his own for many days.

"Here, my friend, " he said, holding the bowl before Alexander, letting him catch the sweet smell of the healing ingredients. "You must drink this down right now. It'll make you feel better. "

Alexander's nostrils flared a bit, almost like a nervous animal. Then he calmed down and took a great gulp, almost choking himself on it.

"No, not so fast, Alexander. We are not on a drinking competition now! You must take it slowly, with great care. "

Hephaestion managed to give all of the healing concoction to his patient. Afterwards he put Alexander to rest, carefully wrapping him in his warming furs. He had regained some colour, and his breathing was coming a bit easier now. Perhaps he was mending, at long last.

"Rest easy, my Dear One, rest easy, " he kindly told his friend as he stroke his beautiful golden hair. "You will feel much better, come morning and bright day. "

Now Amanda went into action. She removed Alexander's bandages and anointed him with a Healing ointment. Then she held her hands around his ribcage for a long time, allowing him to feel their warmth and Healing abilities. He groaned and fell into a salutary sleep when she wrapped the bandages around him once more.

Hephaestion turned to his own meal. He sliced the steak, poured the spicy sauce all over and put a generous helping of roots and lichen in a clay bowl before sitting down close by the fireside. He was utterly starved after all his hard work and worries, and he ate with a ravenous hunger. Amanda shared it with him, satisfying herself with mushrooms and roots only. Peritas and Pollux came to him together with Ptolema and the she dogs and Lyllia, waving their tails, their ears raised in anticipation and their nostrils flaring with hunger.

"Good dogs, good dogs and lynx " he told them as he gave them a generous slice each. "You have been so very capable with your hunting and guarding all this time. I don't know how we could have managed without you. "

The dogs ate their helping as he gently patted their furry heads. Even Bucephalus and Castor looked and sniffed with some curiosity. The horses simply couldn't understand their dear Masters' curious practices with their food. Hunting down poor innocent deer, slicing them into pieces to be fried and boiled in fire and heat, and, even worse, destroying good and edible roots and leaves by putting them into hot and boiling water!

"What is this you are enjoying all by yourself? Smells like venison, cooked in a delicious wine sauce! Why don't you let me have some?"

Hephaestion almost dropped the bowl at the sound of this familiar voice. Alexander was sitting up, casting off his warming furs. His beautiful gray eyes were filled with the clear light of lucidity, and his cheeks were glowing in a healthy rosy colour. His golden hair had not been cut for a long time,and it was streaming like a warming river of molten gold down his shoulders. He had never looked more beautiful. Hephaestion thought that his ardent prayer to the God of War had been fulfilled.

"Of course I will!, "he answered with great joy. "It's just that you have been unconscious and delirious for many days, not wanting anything to eat or drink at all!"

"I cannot remember. The last I know we were hunting a wolf pack together down at the river..."

Alexander frowned, having great difficulties in recalling what had happened to him. Hephaestion immediately came to his side, wrapping him into the blankets and forcing him to lie down again.

"It's better you don't remember right now. I'll tell you all about it as soon as you are feeling better, " Hephaestion hushed him up. "Now you must lie down and wait while I prepare your meal. "

Hephaestion fetched another clay bowl and prepared a generous helping of bouillon with happiness and great care. He put some small slices of meat and some even smaller bits of herbs and roots into it before he started to spoon feed his patient. Alexander tried to take the bowl and feed himself, but his hands trembled so badly he had to accept the help his friend so eagerly offered.

"I want some more!, " he petulantly asked when the bowl was empty. "And, why don't you give me some of the steak? I could just feel some traces of it!"

"It's enough for now, my friend", he prudently told Alexander. "I will give you some more when your stomach can handle it. Now you must rest again, or you'll never make a proper recovery. "

Hephaestion helped him to lay down in their fur bed before finishing his own meal. After cleaning the bowls in the snow outside he put all the food away on the stone shelf and went to rest at Alexander's side, carefully wrapping the warming furs around them both. His friend felt a bit cooler to his touch. The fever had broken at long last and his breathing was coming with more ease.

"How are you this evening? " he asked as he gently embraced his friend. "It seems that you are not feverish any more. "

"No, and all the pain in my chest is almost gone, " Alexander thankfully answered. "I'm so glad that you are with me in this. I don't know how I could have managed without you. "

"I will always be there for you, you know that, Alexander..., " Hephaestion reassuringly told him before drifting off into an exhausted sleep.

Alexander managed to heave himself up on his elbow, taking a careful look at his True Steadfast Friend. Hephaestion was looking a bit thinner these days, and there were dark shadows under his eyes. He was pale and worn out by worries and hard work, but always so beautiful and filled with an inner calm and security. His auburn hair was falling like a warming river around his shoulders and Alexander gave it some fond strokes before he lay down, putting his arms around his friend, trying to give him some of his own slowly returning strength.

Peritas and Pollux came and curled up at their sides. Bucephalus and Castor soon joined them, lying down like a warming wall against the cold.

It was a cold winter night far up in the Illyrian mountains - but the cold, ice and snow didn't disturb the faithful friends in their humble cave. They had a warming fire, warming furs and food. Most important of all, they had each other and their everlasting friendship.

Amanda smiled and saw that all was well. Now, at long last, she dared to leave her dear patient and his friend on their own. She returned to her own homely grotto together with Ptolema and her she dogs.

Amanda knew that when Spring came her new friends would be gone from Illyria. She wondered how life would be for her without them?

New plans and totally new and unexpected ideas emerged in her mind. Her Future was perhaps something totally different than she had reckoned with...

**The End**


End file.
